


The Little Problem with Jim

by ADaytoForget



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, No Romance, Non-Sexual Age Play, Team as Family, agere, daddy!Harvey - Freeform, little!Jim, mommy!Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaytoForget/pseuds/ADaytoForget
Summary: Jim Gordon is on another war path of independence. After being missing for a few days he is found by some officers on patrol. Now Jim is acting odd with the mindset of a small child; who better to care for him than a few trusted friends.





	1. It Starts

**Author's Note:**

> So this timeline is not going to follow the show, but quick rundown:  
> Jim is back on the force, Harvey is in charge, Mario? who that?

Jim sat on the floor of the examiners room. Propped up against the cabinets he smiled constantly up at the woman working feverishly at her desk.

Lee looked through the information if her newest patient. How often must she remind the GCPD she was not their resident doctor, but Jim was a special case. The documents did not reveal anything the 9th time that they didn't the first. The documents showed that he was a perfectly healthy male for his age, except he wasn't. Of course at a glance he was the same Jim Gordon. The only effects so far of whatever had happened on the last case could only be seen as the drool escaping from Jim's smiling lips.

“Jim! Jim!” GCPD police captain, Harvey Bullock, shouted through the halls of the police station. The heavy footsteps of his jog heard even from the forensics room. Opening the door Harvey walked in slowly surveying his partner. Frowning, “what's wrong with him?”  
“I’m not sure. Everything seems perfectly normal, if he was a year old. What the hell happened on your last case?”  
“That I know of? Nothing, you know how Jim is when he's alone.”  
“And where were you?”  
“I don't know if you've noticed Lee,” Harvey started angrily. “But I'm the captain now with Barnes being locked up in Arkham. I have other things to do besides keep Jim from going on a war path.”  
“He is your partner Bullock, you better add Jim back on your schedule. This,” she gestured at the now squirming Jim. “Is your mess to deal with.”  
The two banter angrily back and forth for a while, leaving the now practically infantile Jim to watch helplessly from his spot. He tried to make himself known by whining but it fell on deaf ears. He was being ignored as the adults made him uncomfortable.  
“Dada,” Jim whined, crawling over to the man who walked in that had to be dada, he was talking to mama. Jim sat next to the man’s leg and pulled on his pants to get his attention. “Dada!” Jim tried. They still yelled back and forth, so Jim tried again. “Dada!!” he yanked harder, losing his balance, and fell face first. He may have only been sitting but he was just a baby and the floor hurt, everything hurt. Mama and dada were yelling, no one would hold him, his tummy hurt, and he wanted dada! Jim couldn't take it anymore, he screamed pitifully and wailed.  
“Shit look what you did,” Harvey started.  
“What me? You're the one who rushed in with a bad mood and made Jim upset.”  
“Dada! Mama!”  
The adults stopped cold. Had Jim really just called them his parents? They didn't ask Jim to say it again because he was in a mantra of it throughout his wails. Lee, taking the hint got down on the floor with him and pulled him into her lap. “Shh Jim it's okay...right Harvey?” taking the hint the man got down on the floor as well.  
“Yeah Jim it's okay”  
“Wan dada” Jim hiccups.  
“Come here champ,” Harvey didn't know where the nickname came from but it suited Jim in this state. Said toddler took no time to scramble Into his dad's lap. Harvey patted his back and Lee whispered sweet nothings into his ear. Jim loved the attention, he nuzzled into his dada’s scraggly beard and giggled.  
“He's so innocent.” Lee remarked.  
“I'll keep it that way while he's like this,” Harvey promised. “Jim deserves at least that.”  
“Hate to break up this touching family moment-”  
“Pegin!” Jim shouted.


	2. His Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back at it again with the weird timeline.

“How’d I know you would have something to do with this, Cobblepot.” Harvey spat, getting up off the floor still holding onto a now squirming, and excited Jim.   
“Detective, is that any way to talk to someone here to help his good friend with,” Oswald stopped to look at the drooling babe. “His problem.”   
Lee sighed and looked at the two men who were currently absorbed into a wordless fight inside their minds. “Any information you have would be appreciated.” She didn’t miss the glare shot at her by the new captain. If Harvey was going to act like a child, unable to put aside his differences with Oswald, then she would have to step up and figure out what happened to Jim.   
Oswald smiled, “Word is Jim has been asking around about Tetch. Seems he has yet to shake him out of his mind.” He turned to leave.   
“Is that all you have?” Harvey growled, clutching Jim tighter.  
“Detective, without me you would still be still clueless about how this happened and how to fix it.”   
“Why tell us anything?” Lee asked, “ What do you gain?”   
“Nothing,” Oswald responded. “Jim is my friend, I would hate to see him in distress.” With that he left.   
“He’s not telling us everything.”  
“Keep it up Lee and I might just have to switch your department. You’re right, Penguin doesn’t just do favors.”  
“What do we do?”  
“For now? Let him go. I have a feeling he won’t just leave us alone that easy. Besides, we now have a lead on this case. I’ll send people out to Arkham to investigate Tetch.”   
“What about…” Lee trailed off, looking at Jim who was still sitting in Harvey’s arms.   
“This needs to stay hidden, if word got out Jim was vulnerable I can only imagine all the criminals who would be after him. It’s bad enough Penguin knows, we’ll just have to hope whatever favor Penguin is after requires Jim alive and in the right state of mind.” He looked at the man in his arms. He had settled down since Oswald left, but he was still looking around in awe, his thumb in his mouth. “For now we’ll just have to take care of Jimbo.”   
“Where?”  
“Well this is Jim’s problem: He can spare to let us use his apartment.”  
“We’ll need supplies for him.”  
Harvey looked at her confused. “Supplies?”  
“Jim’s a baby Harvey. He needs food, a crib, diap-”  
“Diapers? What’s he using now?” Harvey immediately pushed Jim away from him, dropping him on the floor.” “You mean I was holding a time bomb!?”  
Jim plopped to the floor and looked back and forth at the two adults, tears in his eyes. He cried pitifully, arms outstretched signaling to be picked up. Neither adult moved to comply with the now screaming adult. Jim wasn’t sure what had happened. He wanted to see ‘pengin’ but dada wouldn't let him. He had remained silent for the rest of the adults talking, like a good boy, opting to snuggle into his dada. He was a good boy...wasn’t he? Why would his dada drop him? Why was he looking at him disgusted? What had he done wrong? Why is dada mad at him? He sobbed harder. “Mama...Dada”   
Lee glared at Harvey and got down on the floor, she wasn't able to pick Jim up like Harvey had so this would have to do. As soon as she was on the floor the baby latched himself onto her and sobbed. She gently patted his back and shushed him. “You’re okay. shh it's okay. Mommy has you. Was...daddy being mean?” Jim nodded, his cries becoming hiccups. Lee took another moment to glare up at the now guilt ridden man. Harvey sooned join them again on the floor. Jim looked at him and cried once again, crawling into his mama’s lap.  
“Jim,” No response from the man. “Jimbo.” Harvey called again. This time the child looked at him, tears and snot staining his face. “Come here,” he cooed. Jim looked skeptical at him. “Come to daddy.” This time Jim crawled over into his lap. Harvey hugged him tight and kissed the top of his head. ‘What is this kid doing to me?’   
“We should head out. Jim needs a nap.”   
Harvey nodded and got up with the boy in his arms. One thing was clear, he never wanted to see Jim cry like that again. He looked so broken. Even worse he had been the one to make his little boy look so broken. Never again, he vowed.


End file.
